


Veto

by Rzan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Forum Imaginarium, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Matsumoto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120427) by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn. 



> Autor: Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn  
> Oryginał: Veto  
> Ilość słów: 93  
> Zgoda: w drodze  
> Beta: Fantasmagoria.~ :)

Drgnięcie.

Przerażona żołnierz trzeciej rangi wypadła z biura, nie przejmując się, że właśnie wyszła bez wyraźnej zgody swojego kapitania.

Kolejne drgnięcie.

Temperatura w pomieszczeniu znacząco spadła. Spowodowało to, że korytarz prowadzący do ich kapitańskiego biura natychmiastowo opustoszał, a uciekający shinigami bełkotali po drodze jakieś wymówki każdemu zainteresowanemu.

Wybuch reiatsu.

\- Matsumoto!

Nieświadoma chaosu, który panował w jej oddziale, Rangiku w najlepsze plotkowała z całkiem pijanym już Renjim. - I wtedy napisałam veto na każdej jednej prośbie od Głównodowodzącego do Kapitania Hitsugayi, w których prosił go, by ten spędził trochę czasu ponownie trenując z Hinamori-chan...


End file.
